


Endurance Competition

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Yang and Nora have an "Endurance Contest"





	Endurance Competition

A rhythmical slap of skin smacking together echoed throughout the dorm of team RWBY. The two occupants of the room being the source of the noise as they enjoyed their battle of will against one another atop the bed of the team’s resident faunus. As it was the stark naked image of Yang Xiao-Long was above the orange haired girl from her neighboring team, running her tongue between her folds as her hips kept pumping, her futa cock burying itself back into Nora’s throat with every thrust. Nora herself wasn’t in the best condition even with the amazing situation she wormed her way in. With drool marking its way down her chin and into the valley of her shirt covered breasts and thick, burning hot cum marking her face and mating her hair it would be difficult to tell if she was even awake. Of course, this was exactly what she wanted. Ever since she saw Yang’s cock straining against her night shorts once she barged into her room last night, planning to ask something, her pussy had been drooling from the thought of having it in her. A challenge of endurance seemed like something innocence when asked in front of their teams, but once they had left the blonde had dragged her to the bottom bed and forced her bitch breaking dick down her windpipe with plans of showing off her insatiable hunger for sex.


End file.
